pillar_archive_fan_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadmus Sthyel
Cadmus Heracles Sthyel or Cadmus for short, is a Wyrmborn belonging to Компания моржа . Currently confined to the barracks of Camp Dunwich, due to involvement in events surrounding the Queen of Hearts, a known terrorist. A worshipper of Castor, he finds himself to be a risktaker and a free minded soul. While normally a passive entity, Cadmus found himself in the middle of a sick game masterminded by the QoH, who injected him with a Psychological trauma inducing poison. Fleeing from his hospital bed, Cadmus disappeared for over a month. Returning a sane man along with being fully recovered. Though this soon turned out to be a ruse, over the course of a month, Cadmus bonded with a voice in his head that guided him through the month of insanity,helping him piece his mind back together. The two then became known as the Jabberwock, aligning themselves with the QoH and causing chaos for pillars such as Dr. Silksteel and B34T-S. After the QoH events occured, Cadmus was confined to the barracks, to work to pay off his debt to his corp. Background Born on June 17th, 2010 in Bridgeport,Connecticut,USA to wealthy parents who worked as researchers to Компания моржа. Though, Cadmus' parents were rarely there during his upbringing, even during holidays. Prioritizing their work over their own child. Cadmus was raised by the Head Maid and Head Butler of his estate, acting as surrogate parents for the young boy. Cadmus was in his bedroom during the Watershed events, which shook the estate to it's very core. His cabinet rocked before toppling over,pinning the boy to the ground. His sudden transformation into a Tier 2 Wyrmborne having saved him from being crushed. Cadmus called out to his 'parents', much to his surprise, he watched as the butler and maid struggled to lift the heavy cabinet, having transformed into tier 1 of Wyrmborne and Chimera. A lower servant scooped the child up as the Head Butler commanded they save the young master and so the servants fled outside. Just as they reached outside, Cadmus watched as his 'parents' raced for the exit, but just as they reached out for their child, the walls of the estate collapsed,crushing the two right before Cadmus' eyes. From that day forward, Cadmus remembered that fateful day, being raised by the lower maids and butlers, being homeschooled for the majority of his life. His parents rarely coming to visit their own child even after the deaths of the Watershed event.,seeming more fixated on their work now than ever. Cadmus was raised to become a researcher just like his parents, leading his servants to believe he'd go to work at a lower branch of Компания моржа . But once the announcement for the Lost Territories expidition, he fled from home to join his fellow pillars at Camp Dunwich. Where he found many friends and other characters like: Ezra The Lynx, Lorica Jack, Crimson, Michael, Trench Line and more! Relationships (To be updated soon) *Ezra the Lynx : Best friend, previous love interest, partner in crime. Cadmus' emotions towards Ezra is complicated. *Corpse: 'Nice butt.' Morzh fam. Was there for Cadmus when no one else was after the events of the QoH. Family and friendship triumphs. *Lorica Jack: Friendly snow man, has a special handshake with him, suprisingly close to one another. *Crimson: ..Really doesn't like to talk about it. *Michael: Close friend, usually gets hit by Cadmus. *Deacon: Dragon Friendo! Also, who doesn't want Deacon? *Trench Line: Not entirely sure if Trench hates Cadmus; but Cadmus is trying to be a better Morz Pillar and get closer to Trench. Trench is a good ally to have. *B34T-S: Trivia *Cadmus seems able to transform to Tier 3 at will. *Cadmus has a scar on his neck,resembling a heart with a dragon head in the center. *The tendrils on this tattoo seem to pulse a faint violet along with seeming to spread gradually. *Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o_LmTfARno Category:Active Pillars Category:Morz Pillars